


STORGE

by ladyaliria



Series: Tipos de Amor (PT-BR) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin and her DRAGON DICK AGAIN, F/F, Public Masturbation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: afeto com a família;é descrita como a mais natural, emotiva, e difundida forma do amor.「F!Cormilla」





	STORGE

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Trazendo essa ONESHOT pra cá também. Ela faz parte do meu projeto "Tipos de Amor" rsrs.

O tilintar de talheres ecoava pela sala de jantar. A conversa casual entre Leo e Xander era vez ou outra interrompida por Elise, que procurava chamar a atenção não só deles como também de Corrin e Camilla. Sorrisos aqui e ali eram fornecidos por suas irmãs mais velhas para tapear a loirinha que estava alheia ao que acontecia. Corrin procurava esconder seu embaraço a todo custo, mas tal reação era tão evidente que até mesmo suas orelhas pontudas encontravam-se ruborizadas. Diferente de Corrin, Camilla jazia calma, com seu gentil sorriso de costume. Ocasionalmente comentava algo com sua família, como se nada, de fato, estivesse acontecendo.

O que eles não sabiam, entretanto, é que Camilla pouco prestava atenção ao que diziam. Afinal, ela já estava concentrada em algo valioso, mais precisamente Corrin, que era incapaz de controlar seus grunhidos sofridos. A jovem de cabelos brancos sequer conseguia segurar o utensílio propriamente. Os dedos dos pés—sempre descalços—agora contorciam-se de prazer. A tarefa de dizer um simples “está tudo bem” tornava-se mais dolorosa a cada segundo que lentamente se passava. Segundos estes que seguiam-se no mesmo ritmo afável e circular das carícias que Camilla lhe dava por debaixo da mesa.

A refeição da noite foi acompanhada com uma pitada de nostalgia para Xander, Leo e Elise. Desde a trégua com Hoshido para derrotar o verdadeiro inimigo, Corrin procurou a todo custo sanar a tensão existente entre as famílias e seus escudeiros. Ficou aceito que, um dia sim e um dia não, Corrin deveria de cear com seus irmãos de Hoshido para suprir os anos perdidos devido à guerra. Mas hoje, para a felicidade de Camilla e os demais, _era o dia de passar somente e unicamente com eles._

Tal fato não pôde deixar a princesa de fios cor de lavanda mais feliz. Tão, tão feliz, que não conseguiu esperar até o término do jantar para brincar com sua irmãzinha. Assim que seus três irmãos saíram do grande salão de jantar, Corrin não aguentou mais. Um gemido alto, longo e rouco escapou, seguido de um poderoso arrepio na espinha que subiu de cima a baixo várias vezes. A jovem arfou, cansada. Esse havia sido seu primeiro orgasmo em tempos. Afinal, não lembrava da última vez em que Camilla veio até si com… tais desejos.

“Oh, Corrin, meu amor. Você sempre estraga a diversão tão rápido.” Camilla sorriu, brincando. A ponta dos dedos jazia melada e escorregadia. “Você é tão, tão adorável, minha doce irmãzinha. _Tão sensível que me dá vontade de devorá-la._ ”

“C-Camilla…” A voz da pequena princesa encontrava-se falhada, visto sua necessidade constante de buscar fôlego. “T-Tem certeza que deveríamos fazer isso aqui? D-Digo… É perigoso. Eu fiquei com tanto medo que os outros descobrissem quando—”

“Shh. Shh.” A mulher de fios lavanda pôs o dedo em sua boca, impedindo-a de prosseguir. “Não precisa ter medo. Hoje é nossa noite, se esqueceu? Nada vai nos importunar. _Eu prometo._ ”

Corrin engoliu em seco. Por fim, apenas confirmou com um aceno leve de cabeça. Confiava não só sua vida à Camilla, mas tudo que lhe era mais precioso. Portanto, se ela dissera que não precisava ter medo, então medo ela não teria. Porque Corrin era obediente. _Uma garotinha boa e obediente._

“Vem.” A voz doce da mais velha soou pelo cômodo. “Quero tentar uma coisa.”

Camilla levantou da cadeira, e logo forneceu sua mão para ajudar Corrin a se levantar também. Ela não demorou a indicar com o dedo o local cujo a mais nova deveria ir, pelo que a seguiu por trás a passos largos. Porém, antes que Corrin pudesse sair da sala de jantar, Camilla a segurou pelo braço e a levou contra a janela. A jovem de madeixas brancas não teve outra escolha a não ser depositar a mão livre no vidro em busca de apoio, por mais que seu rosto já fizesse esse trabalho. Ela podia ver seus irmãos de Hoshido do lado de fora conversando casualmente entre si. Seus olhos fixaram-se na imagem de um ser em especial.

“Você gosta dele, não?” Camilla trouxe os lábios para próximo da orelha de Corrin, que não demorou a ficar vermelha com o súbito contato. “Príncipe Takumi.”

“D-Do mesmo jeito que gosto de você… e dos outros, irmã.”

“Ah, mentirosa.” A princesa de cabelos cor de lavanda pressionou mais o pulso de Corrin, que já não se encontrava em uma posição lá muito boa. Enquanto seu braço direito era torcido e impulsionado contra suas costas, o esquerdo servia como apoio no vidro visto que não queria ter a cara amassada pela janela do cômodo. “Precisa ser mais honesta consigo mesma, _minha_ Corrin.”

“É-É verdade…” A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior devido à má posição. “Eu gosto… de todos vocês.”

Um sorriso sutil, porém repleto de malícia, percorreu os lábios de Camilla. Com um leve beijo na nuca de sua irmã, ela proferiu:

“Eu sei, meu amor.” Camilla voltou a pressionar Corrin contra o vidro. Contudo, dessa vez, usou o peso de seu corpo para tal. “ _E é por isso que estou_ _com ciúmes_ _._ ”

“C-Ciúmes?” A menor questionou, confusa.

“Sim.” A mulher assentiu. “Pensa que não reparei no quanto você se diverte na presença dele? No jeito que se olham, se tocam…”

Camilla pôs os lábios nos ombros de Corrin, depositando-lhe um beijo em seguida. Seus dedos esguios apertaram-se mais contra a pele alva da menor em um gesto deveras possessivo. Ela deu um suspiro por fim, se recompondo.

“Não duvido que o jovem príncipe lhe peça a mão.” Seu tom saiu baixo, quase um murmúrio. Camilla crispou os lábios, procurando a todo custo afastar as dores do peito. “E quando isso acontecer… A vida voltará a ser bem solitária como daquela vez.”

_Ah, aquela vez._ Corrin se lembrava como se fosse ontem. O dia em que decidiu não se aliar a nenhuma das famílias. Exatos três meses se passaram depois de sua decisão e o fatídico encontro com sua irmã que, na época, tinha intenções de matá-la graças às ordens de Garon.

Não imaginava, contudo, que enquanto buscava sobrevivência e aliados, Camilla entrava em desespero profundo e afundava mais e mais na sua solidão no meio tempo. E assim como outras verdades, esta era uma que Corrin jamais saberia. Pelo menos não da parte da bela princesa de Nohr.

O aperto de Camilla afrouxou-se, permitindo que Corrin voltasse com o controle de seu corpo. Com cuidado e delicadeza, a jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados virou-se para fitar a mais velha. Diferente da usual expressão sorridente, o então rosto belo e jovial de Camilla agora portava nada mais do que um reflexo de pura tristeza.

Corrin sentiu seu peito doer diante de tal visão, o que a fez tomar a iniciativa de—pela primeira vez—retribuir o carinho de sua irmã com um beijo suave nos lábios. Surpresa com o gesto repentino, Camilla nada fez. Ficou ali, imóvel, de olhos arregalados e sem ter o que dizer diante do sabor maravilhoso dos lábios de Corrin nos seus.

“Eu amo você, Camilla.” Disse baixinho, para que apenas a mulher à sua frente escutasse. “E nada vai nos separar. Seremos uma família para sempre, eu prometo.”

A então expressão surpresa de Camilla aliviou-se em um tênue sorriso. Ela abraçou Corrin logo depois, para que, assim, ela não pudesse ver as lágrimas escaparem do canto de seus olhos. Era muito provável que—se não tomasse o devido cuidado—tanto suas lágrimas quanto a força de seu abraço dedurassem o quanto seu coração estava aos pedaços.

“Eu sei, meu amor.” Camilla enfim se desvencilhou do abraço, mantendo o sorriso tênue. “Eu sei.”

 

O casamento de Corrin e Takumi veio mais rápido do que esperava. Eles eram lindos juntos, tinha de admitir. Ao lado de Elise, Camilla batia palmas e saudava o casal. Todos estavam radiantes, sorrindo e brindando com aquela maravilhosa festa. Para Camilla, Corrin era a única que se destacava em meio aos tantos convidados. Foi no momento do discurso—onde Corrin agradeceu a presença e reafirmou que considerava a todos sua família—que Camilla lembrou-se das palavras que a menor havia lhe dito algumas semanas atrás.

Ela sabia, sim, sabia que elas seriam uma família para sempre.

_Mas não a família que ela queria que fossem._

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!~


End file.
